In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, an etching process, an ion implantation process or the like is performed by using a resist, which is formed on a substrate, as a mask. Then, the resist which is no more necessary is removed from the substrate.
As a method of removing the resist, there is known a SPM process of removing the resist by supplying SPM (Sulfuric acid Hydrogen Peroxide Mixture), which is a mixed solution of sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide, onto the substrate. To enhance the resist removal capability of the SPM, the SPM is discharged onto the substrate from a nozzle in a state that the SPM is heated to a high temperature (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-207080
In the aforementioned prior art, however, there is still a room for improvement in that the processing liquid needs to be discharged without a discharge defect.
Specifically, in case of using the high-temperature processing liquid as in the prior art, the nozzle may be thermally deformed by being affected with the heat of the processing liquid, so that the discharge defect such as a change in a discharge position or a discharge state may occur. Further, there may exist various discharge types in the processes using the high-temperature processing liquid, and, thus, there has been a demand for a discharging structure of the processing liquid capable of dealing with such various discharge types.
Furthermore, this demand is a common problem for various cases of using a processing fluid including a gas. Moreover, this demand may be required depending on a discharge type for a process involved, without being limited to the case of using the high-temperature processing liquid.